Learning to train their dragon/Chosen by their own dragons
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends got their very own dragons in Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk. The Foals then step into the training arena. Gobber the Belch: Alright, Welcome to Dragon Training. Nyx: Wow! Princess Yuna: Amazing! The foals were prepared for dragon training. Just then, A dark blue female Night Fury flew straight down to Yuna. Princess Yuna: Whoa! Another Night Fury! Toothless: (growls) Hiccup: Easy, Bud. Not yet. Then, It tackles Yuna and licks her. Princess Yuna: (giggles) That tickles. Hiccup: Yeah, But Night Fury saliva doesn't wash out easy. Valka: Hiccup, We have ourselves our first female in Berk. And it has chosen Yuna as her rider. Hiccup: I think you're right, Mom. Gobber the Belch: So, Yuna. What're going to call your new Night Fury? Princess Yuna: I'll name her, "Nightstar." (pets the Night Fury's head) Hiccup: Nightstar sure likes you, Yuna. Vice Principal Luna: She and the Night Fury are perfect for each other. Principal Celestia: Twilight, What do you make of the gender of the Night Fury? Human Twilight Sparkle: Well, From what I can, The female has a blue color, compared to a male Night Fury. Princess Yuna: (to Vice Principal Luna) You think we're connected already? Vice Principal Luna: Maybe it's because of your passion. Valka: And you both have the same shade of blue. Soon, Other dragons came out of nowhere choosing the foals one by one. Emerald: Look at this Shivertooth. (giggles as it nuzzles her) Human Rarity: He seems to like you, Emerald. Sunbeam: A Monstrous Nightmare! Awesome! (gets nuzzled by the Monstrous Nightmare) Armor Bride: I don't think any of these dragons will work for the four of us! Scander: What about the one with four heads? (pointing to a Snaptrapper) Dean Cadance: That's a Snaptrapper. Human Shining Armor: They use their scent of chocolate to catch it's victims. Sweetie Heart: Cool! Then, A Terrible Terror came to Snowdrop as the Iceflyer came closer to her. Snowdrop: Huh? What dragons are near me? Princess Yuna: A Terrible Terror and an Iceflyer! Valka: An Iceflyer! Those are rare! Snowdrop: They are? Hiccup: Yeah. Astrid: No one's ever seen an Iceflyer in Berk. Princess Skyla: I think my mommy saw one in Canterlot once, When she was still my Auntie Twilight's foal-sitter. Gobber the Belch: Ah, I think that we don't see Iceflyers in Berk it's because they're from Equestria. Human Rainbow Dash: No kidding, Gobber. Prince Jeremiah: Well, My father once told me about other unique species from Equestria. Then, a Deadly Nadder nuzzled him. Prince Jeremiah: A Deadly Nadder! Human Sunset Shimmer: He reminds me of Stormfly. Sunrise Shimmer: Jeremiah, Look at this Deadly Nadder! (gets nuzzled by it) Human Sunset Shimmer: Killing two birds with one stone. Prince Jeremiah: Two of us with our own Deadly Nadders. Prince Sunlight: (as the Monstrous Nightmare came close to him) Another Monstrous Nightmare! Human Fluttershy: Look, Nyx. There's a Star Shadow coming up to you. Nyx: Wow! the Star Shadow then nuzzled up to her. Gobber: Ah, A Star Shadow! And another Equestrian dragon! Valka: And another one, The Crystal Dragon. Princess Skyla: (as the Crystal Dragon nuzzled her) This one likes me. Must be because my family lives in the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Dragon: (licks and tickles Skyla) Game Player: Our parents and Aunt Rarity and Uncle Spike will hear of this. Then, A Hideous Zippleback nuzzled up behind them. Game Facer: A Hideous Zippleback! Game Player: And it likes us! Then, A Windscraper came nuzzling next to Zeñorita Cebra. Zeñorita Cebra: A Windscraper! My Mama told me about them! Princess Yuna: Yet another Equestrian dragon. Then, A Stormcutter came and nuzzled Twila and Lilly. Lilly: A Stormcutter. Twila: (gets tickled) It likes me, Lilly. Golden Apple: And look, Y'all. A Sand Wraith coming up to me. She then puts out her hoof, As the Sand Wraith accepts her trust by pressing its muzzle on her hoof Princess Flurry Heart: What about me? Then, Another Crystal Dragon appears and sniffs her. Princess Flurry Heart: Another Crystal dragon. Flurry Heart then gives the dragon a gentle scratch underneath it's chin as it growls happily. Fishlegs: I think it likes you. Then came another Deadly Nadder nuzzling Arachna. Arachna: Check out this Deadly Nadder. Dragonsly: She likes you too, Arachna Then, Another Night Fury saw Dipper, And came up to him. Dipper Pines: Hey, Another Night Fury! Mabel Pines: And it likes you, Dipper. Another ???? approaches to Mabel, . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225